The Adventures of Lata and Fiaval
by Electric Fire
Summary: In the year 2600, things aren't as right as they seem to be, especially when it comes to a group of 3 kids, who's latest guest is a boy from the War of the Roses{Mega Crossover Fic, too many shows and books to list}
1. Prologue

"You worthless boy! Get a move on it! The joust is about to start!" The angry voice rose above the roar of the crowd and Fiaval winced. He knew that his master was going to be angry at him for being a slowpoke and not paying attention to his work. 

The teenage boy gathered up his parchments from the ground beside him, and began to deliver them to their respective owners. 

"Ah, there you are lad! I was wondering when you would arrive! I began to think you would never deliver these!" A big burly man glanced over the parchment, "I can not tell the knights apart if I do not know their coat-of-arms!" 

Fiaval felt the wind change, and the breeze ruffled his sandy brown hair. A little aways he could see the knights getting suited up for the tournament. How he had wanted to be a knight!As a young page he had trained night and day with his sword and bow, it made him a veritable fighter, but the lady he served under had liked him so much, that she did not want him to go into battle. 

"Fiaval, war is not all glory," the Lady had said, "and I do not wish to see you harmed, maybe one day you will understand," So his knightly training had ended, and instead Fiaval had become a herald, serving under the master herald. 

Instead of chivalry and jousts, the boy who would have been a squire by now, spent his days ruefully learning which knights wore the red paw and which ones wore the Fluer-de-lis. There was a good side- all the girls would crowd him at the jousts because he knew which knights were which (and which ones were good-looking), but the downside was definitely his master.   
His master spent his nights drinking the King's wine, and beating Fiaval for the smallest things, such as forgetting to sweep. 

"FIAVAL! WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"You better get a move on, lad," The burly man said, "He's right across the field, so just run before the jousts start!" Fiaval thanked the man, and set off at a run across the field. He was so set on getting to his master before he would think of hurting him, that he did not hear the yells of the people, or the shrill whinny of a horse. 

There was a sharp pain in his head, then everything went black.

* * *

"Good Lord Lata! You killed him!"   
"I did not! He's breathing!"   
"But he's bleeding!"   
"Some one call an ambulance!"   
"No! Don't! He'll be fine!" 

Fiaval awoke to see a bunch of people standing above him. The first person who came into focus was a girl, but she did not look like any girls that he had ever seen! Her hair was bright purple, and it was in many small braids. 

"Well, Lata-kun, at least you kill good-looking guys. If he's not dead, I could date him!" The girl grinned, and spoke to someone that Fiaval could not see. 

"I told you he's not dead! Look, he's opening his eyes!" Another female voice came, and Fiaval turned his head despite the pain in his back. Her clothes were very strange, and rather risque for a lady, he thought, but her hair was an outrageous color like the other girls. Aqua-blue! Perhaps she was a mermaid of sorts... 

"Hi there!" The girl leaned over towards him, "I'm very sorry, I hit you with my bicycle."

"Wh...what??" The dazed boy sat up, and looked around. He was surrounded by three of the strangest looking people he had ever seen. In addition to the two girls, there was a boy who's hair was very close cut except for nearer to his forehead, where it was all fluffy. He seemed to be a bit disgusted, and had his arms folded.

"Lata-kun hit you with her bike," Purple-hair informed him, gesturing to Pink-hair, who he assumed was Lata-kun, "She wasn't paying attention again. I swear she is a such a klutz sometimes!"

"Your one to talk, Reisu-chan! I recall that last semester you bowled over about six guys!" 

"What makes you think I didn't do that on purpose??" At this the boy spoke. 

"Stop arguing and find out if the guy is okay. Maybe he escaped from the mental institution..." 

"Helor! That's not nice!" Lata smacked the boy, and Fiaval was aghast! It was unheard of, a woman hitting a man in public! "Forgive Helor, he's just an meanie. So, where you on your way back from a Renaissance faire perhaps?" 

"A what? What..." Fiaval fainted, and the trio looked at each other. 

"I know!" Reisu said, "We take the stranger back to the main house, and let him rest there!"

Lata looked at the boy who was lying on the ground, then up at her friends, "Do you think that's a good idea? What if he finds out..." 

"I say we leave him there. I don't like guys who wear tights." 

"It will be fine! He'll be on his way by tomorrow morning, and the chances of....anything   
happening so soon are very slim." Reisu was a stubborn girl, and she was going to get her way no matter what they said, so that they decided to bring him to the main house. 

As her friends began to decide on a way to get the boy back to the main house, Lata went over to her totaled bike. 

Something just didn't make sense about this. She had not seen the boy until she had hit him, and he was someone who was sure to stand out. It just didn't click. 

Sighing, she looked up at the moon that rose over the city, and wondered just when the madness would end.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying this. The idea was in my mind forever, and now I'm finally getting it up here.

Replies:

**Pippin the Hobbit-Elf**: Heh heh, have fun with your project! But I can't say it will be pretty, when they realize he isn't just a Ren Faire actor!

**BlackCharmgirl**: Hi! I just finished your story, and I am cleaning it up, so I can give it to you tomorrow! If you want Ryo to be in here, I can try, since this is just going to be a huge crossover story (probably will be wayyyy long!). And I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of any of these characters, so far, we've only met OC's!! See you 2morro.

Disclaimer: Well, I own all the oc's, and there have only been oc's so far, so all you guys in black suits can buzz off!   
GiBS(guys in black suits): We're waiting for you to mention just one non-oc, and we will make you do the disclaimer.

Me: heh heh...yah...

tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Lata sat by the futon that was on the floor. The boy had not stirred since last night, when he had fainted. They had brought him to the main house. The main house was a building where all three of the friends lived, being trained by their sensei and going to the nearby school.

Lata untied the ribbon that held her hair back in a ponytail, and one could see black hair underneath her aqua hair. She fingered the black hair in mock disgust as Reisu entered the room.

"Lata-kun! You need to re-dye your hair!" The younger Japanese girl kneeled behind her best friend and began to braid her hair.

"I know Reisu-chan, but I don't think I will,"

"Why not?" Reisu asked, hugging her friend from behind, "You homesick?"

Lata tipped her head, "Yes; I am missing my home, but don't get me wrong! I love living here with ya'll, but I wish I could go home, just once!"

Reisu nodded, "I know what you mean. It was pretty hard adjusting when I first arrived here; after all, I did not speak the language. But Onee-san and I, I mean, Sensei and I made our way. I was lonely until you arrived here, Lata-kun!"

Lata grinned, and the boy stirred. She looked at him carefully. His sandy-brown hair was a mess, and his forehead was bandaged, "They say it wasn't me who caused him to faint. Sensei said that it was just the shock. But it was the strangest thing, Reisu-chan, he appeared out of nowhere, just like..well...you know.."

Reisu nodded, "I will go speak to Sensei about it. He will know better then I, if he is what you suspect." With that, Reisu stood up and left the room.

The other girl stood up and walked over to where the Sensei had placed the boy's clothes while bandaging him up. They looked so authentic, a white shirt, a brown vest, and a hat with a feather in it. The boots were made of softened leather, and they even smelt like they were really medieval. She fished in the leather pouch that was attached the belt, and inside she found a quill pen and a piece of parchment. Carefully unfolding the parchment, she began to examine it.

"Don't you know it's rude to snoop through people's stuff?" Helor poked his head in the room, causing Lata to jump a mile into the air.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" She quickly retorted and shoved the paper back in to the pouch.

Helor snorted, "Your mother taught you no manners, huh?"

"That's not proper English, oaf! And my mother taught me plenty."

Helor rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying over your new boyfriend and come out here and make me dinner."

Lata's clenched her fists; "He's not my boyfriend! I don't even know his name!"

"Whatever you say, Lata, I'm hungry!" He turned and left the room. Lata let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Oh...he makes me so angry sometimes! Just because he's older then me now he thinks he can be so mean, but if this was our real time, I'd be a hundred or so years older then him!" Turning away from the door, she looked at the boy who was lying peacefully on the floor, "You are lucky, you don't have to deal with him. Well, actually, you will but your unconscious right now so..." The girl slapped her forehead, "What the heck am I doing? You can't even hear me!"

Lata went to the door of the room, but she gave one glance back and added on anyways, just to be safe, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

----

That was surprisingly fun chapter to write! Oh, **BlackCharmgirl**, ten guesses on who I fashioned Fiaval's clothes after. I couldn't think of any other medieval kind of outfit....(hint: Puppy eyes! AHHHH!)

Please RR, reviews are appreciated even if they are just 'good' or 'you stink', or very elaborate. But no flames, please!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:

BlackCharmgirl: DING DING DING! You got it right! 'Tis the Sexy Mexican outfit, from the Sexy Mexican himself (its like in the plays, they use the props over, and over, and over--thus, we shall take the outfit and put it on Fiaval!) I hope Kevin reads this though!

You did awesome in the play!! I'm so sad its over though....

tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

After serving dinner, Lata brought her food back to the room where Fiaval was. She ate her food in silence and thought about what the sensei had said to her.

"Lata-kun, you do what you think is right," He had said to her, "If your heart tells you that he is one of us, go with that, and see if you can prove your claim." Reisu had gone on chattering with all of her energy (which is quite a bit) about what they were going to do if he was, Helor, however, had just snorted and rudely told Lata to mind her own business.

The girl sighed and looked at the sleeping boy. He seemed so peaceful lying there, but when he woke up, she knew that his life would be anything but peaceful if she was correct.

"We are cursed people..." she said softly, and the boy stirred, and slowly began to open his chestnut-colored eyes. Soon those peaceful eyes were filled with confusion as he looked about the room.

"Where am I?" He asked, sitting up on the floor, and rubbing his head, "Am I dead?"

"No," Lata smiled and sat down next to him, "You seem to be pretty much alive."  
"Who are you?"

"I suppose that would be the question for the guest to answer first, but I am Lata Caritas, and you are?"

"Fi...Fiaval, Fiaval of Lancaster."

"That would be the white rose then, correct?"

"No, Madame!" The boy perked up indignantly, "I serve under the Red Rose of Lancaster, and if this is some Yorkish trick, I shall not comply to whatever you..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Lata put both of her hands on his shoulders, and held him still as he struggled to break free, "Calm down there! I was only kidding!" The girl shook her head, 'Actually,' she thought, 'I never WAS good at history, surprising that I got this stinking job!'

"Um...Fiaval, it is? I seem to be a bit confused, could you tell me what year it is?"

"1460, in the Years of our lord, Milady."

"Call me Lata, but I have something to tell you, Fiaval."

"Yes Mi---Lata?" Fiaval was a bit confused, in his day a lady would never have told a strange man to call her by her first name.

"It is no longer 1460."

It was inconceivable! One second, he was at the Tournament in Lancaster, and the next he was...somewhere in the year 2200. It seemed that he was dreaming for the first few minutes as the aqua-haired girl, Lata was it, questioned him about himself. But he soon came to realize that this was no dream, and the girl was not fooling.

"Fiaval," the girl said, watching him closely, "How old are you?"

"15, I believe..."

She nodded, and put her fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Into the room entered the two other people he had seen the night before, and an older man who was wearing a strange form of clothing, though, not as strange as the other teenagers clothing, was still awfully different.

" Ah good-morning, son. You had a good rest, no? But the look upon your face, I see that our Lata-san has told you the news, correct?" The man spoke with a strange accent that Fiaval had never heard before, "come now, don't be shy. What is your name?"

"Fi...Fiaval..."

"Nice to meet you Fiaval, and welcome to my home. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Temko Razan, and these are my students."

"Temko Reisu, age 16, from the year 1792!" The girl with the pink hair stepped forward, and grinned at the boy, "loves little children, puppies, walks in the park and is currently available!"

The poofy-hair guy smacked the girl on the head and stepped forward, "Helor Knutson, age 17, from the year 2546;" the boy sighed out, as if it was almost pointless to be speaking to him.

"And Lata Caritas age 15, from the year 2004!" Lata stepped forward grinning, and nodded slightly to Reisu, who finished the sentence with her,

"And we are the Eon Explorers!"

"What a lame name," Helor remarked rudely.

"You can do better space-boy?" Lata shot back, apparently this was an insult, because Helor's face turned bright red.

"Yeah, how about 'Two stupid chicks and one hot guy'?"

"Why you!" Lata nearly punched him, and Helor would have punched back, if it hadn't been for Razan, who stepped between the two in the nick of time.

"Stop this behavior! You two are acting like little children! And in front of a guest no less! You are no better than HIM," with emphasis on the HIM, all color drained from their face, and the immediately stopped fighting.

"Don't.... ever compare me to HIM," Helor breathed, and left the room.

Lata sunk down to the floor, and Reisu sat down next to her. Razan sighed. He had not meant to be so mean to the two of them, but they were always fighting! They never seemed to let up.

"Fiaval, do you wish to return home?"

Fiaval had been lying on the floor, watching the conversation, and now suddenly brought into it he started, "Um, ah, eh...I suppose I would like that sir."

"Right then," Razan replied, "Girls, fetch Helor-kun and tell him to find a suit for Fiaval to wear. You are starting on your mission as soon as we get clearance from the boss."

"But Sensei!" Reisu started to speak, but she was cut off.

"No buts! I am going to call the boss, and you are going to return Fiaval to his home immediately! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir..." The girls replied lamely and slowly left the room. Fiaval, unsure of where he was supposed to be, quietly slipped on his normal clothes and followed them out.

Razan turned and entered into a nearby room, where it was dark, and pushed a button on the wall. A giant screen came down from the ceiling, and the image of a man in about his early twenties appeared.

"Hello, Razan-san. Why do you call upon me? The children are not supposed to be leaving for a week or so, correct?"

"You are quite right, Mr. Kaiba, but they are leaving today, and we call to request clearance."

"Granted, but why so soon?"

"Let's just say we are having a passenger on this mission."

"I see...they will be fulfilling the requirements of course, won't they?"

"Yes, sir. They will be."

"Good. We don't want any mess-ups now, do we, _Razan-baka_?"

"No Sir," Razan pushed a button and the screen went blank. His blood boiled, oh how he hated that man! All Mr. Kaiba ever did was insult him and remind him of what had happened so many years ago...He was worse then his father!

"Sensei?" Lata entered, she was now wearing a black cat suit that had a utility belt upon her waist, upon her back, there was a large yellow backpack, "do we have clearance?"

"Yes, good luck, my students! Good luck!"

Lata exited the room. How worried she was! For three years she had trained for this day, and now she was finally leaving this...place. Soon she would be home! She entered a room that only had a large circle platform in the center.

On top of the platform were Fiaval, Reisu, and Helor. Fiaval and Helor were wearing what looked like a wet suit, and Reisu was wearing a brown cat suit.

Helor was all seriousness now, and he was barking out commands like a mad dog, "Lata! What took you so long! Do we have clearance?" To Fiaval, Helor sounded a bit like his master.

"Yes sir!" Lata said, saluting him, "have you explained what Fiaval has to do?"

"I told him to just do as I say. Helmets on!"

Each one of them put on a helmet, Fiaval needed a bit of help with his, "Set dials to ENTER," Helor commanded, and they did so, but Fiaval couldn't help noticing that Reisu helped Lata with hers.

A sound came over speakers; it was counting down from ten. Lata crossed her fingers and hoped for the best as the counted down echoed through out the room.

"Ten!"

"Gloves on!" Each one put on a pair of gloves as Helor commanded.

"Nine! Eight!"

"Join hands in circle!" All of them joined hands and Fiaval could see that they were all very nervous.

"Seven! Six! Five! Four!"

"Here we go!"

"Three! Two! One!"

There was a poof of smoke, and they were gone.


End file.
